


Forget Me Not

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/M, Forgiveness, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Little Sisters, Makeup, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Peter Parker, Regret, Stubborn Reader, Twins, possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You thought it would have been cool to be a super-hero team with your twin brother. Peter thought differently. He wasn't going to let you put yourself in danger.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Forget Me Not

“Peter?” 

“No.” 

You purse your lips in thought before trying again. “But Peter. . .” 

Your twin brother musters up the best serious face he could. “I’m not making a spider suit for you, (y/n).” 

Throwing yourself on his bed, you let out the most pitiful groan of despair. “You’re such a poopy pants.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and swivels back to his computer. “It’s not a toy, (y/n).” 

“You’re the one who uses it like a toy!” You throw your arms up. “I can’t believe they let you into the Avengers. Come on! I wouldn’t abuse the suit. It’ll be cool. Just imagine it, the Spider Twins!” 

Brunette hair moves as he shakes his head, still not turning back around. Whatever he was fiddling with must have been important. He was so important now that he had the responsibility of defending the earth. “Now that’s just lame.” 

“Eh, we’ll work out the name later. My point was that we would make a great team.” You mutter and try to think of more duo names. “And I miss hanging out with you. Like when you used to try and tutor me in physics but we would get absolutely no work done. Watching late night TV in the living room. . .” 

Once you trail off, genuine longing in your voice, Peter turns around. “I miss hanging out with you too (y/n). I should find more time to spend with you. But no suit. A lot of missions they send me on are dangerous. I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“I don’t want to get hurt either. If we work together we’ll cut the odds of either one of us getting hurt in half.” 

You hold onto his line of sight, willing him to break with all of your might. Relying too much of the twin telepathy, you were disappointed when he turned his eyes away. You knew the expression on his face meant ‘no’. 

Sighing, you close your eyes for a moment, rolling yourself back up and off of his bed. “Alright.” 

“(y/n), don’t leave-” 

“Nah. It’s fine. Guess I should get to studying for my Economics class.” You don’t look at him as you pass by his desk and out the door. Swiftly you grab your jacket from the coat hangers by the front door. 

Typical Peter, not wanting you to get hurt yet readily puts himself in harm’s way. You would feel better if you were able to join him, be there for your brother when he does get hurt. 

You weren’t as smart as Peter but you could still prove useful to the Avengers too if you were given the chance. They wouldn’t though. Not when Peter is against it. You knew the situations he got himself in could mean life or death. Your death didn’t scare you. The thought of Peter dying and you not being there? Terrifying. Since your conception, you and Peter have been together. You really did have twin telepathy. Not anything intense; but if Peter were to be in serious danger and felt scared, you would feel it from miles away. There would be absolutely nothing you could do besides praying that your brother doesn’t get himself killed. 

Down the street from Aunt May’s apartment was a convenience store that you and Peter used to frequent late at night. When studying for a test sometimes you just got a craving for (favorite snack) that needed to be satiated. 

That’s where you went. (favorite snack) always made you feel better. You missed the company of your brother next to you though. Going to the convenience store wasn’t the same without him. You turn around to look back up at Aunt May’s apartment. He was growing up without you and moving on. You just wanted to hang on to him. . .  
*  


He spoke truthfully. Peter missed hanging out with his sister. They hadn’t done much lately since Peter was either at school or doing Avengers stuff. The two of them hadn’t had time to do activities together. It gnawed at him the way (y/n) left but he wasn’t going to make her a spider suit, no matter how much she begged. There was no way he would do that and push her out into the hazard he faced on a daily basis. He wasn’t going to budge. Not if it potentially meant (y/n)’s life. She was his little sister, even though they were born just a few minutes apart. 

There’s a picture on his desk, next to his monitor, that Peter finds himself glancing at. Taken years ago on Christmas when they were still little. A seven year old Peter was covered in bows; (y/n) caught in mid-motion putting another one on top of Peter’s head. It never mattered how many presents they got or how cheap they were, the two of them always managed to make the best of things. Really, it was (y/n) that made everything better. Her cheery attitude and stubbornness went hand in hand. No wonder Ned had a little crush on her. Peter thought it to be a bit creepy considering they were twins. 

With trying to protect his sister and the rest of the world, Peter was failing at his job of big brother. 

“Is everything okay? I just saw (y/n) leave. She looked upset.” May Parker had snuck up and opened his door. 

Peter leans back in his chair. “I’ve just been a bad brother. Nothing new.” 

Aunt May frowns and crosses her arms in front of her chest. “Now why would you say that? You’ve always been a good brother. You’re the one who always keeps (y/n) out of trouble.” 

“We haven’t really hung out in a while. Not like we used to. I thought being Spiderman would protect her, but I’ve only succeeded in making her feel lonely and forgotten.” A dry laugh escapes as he runs a hand through his hair. “She wanted me to make her a spider suit.” 

Sharply inhaling, Aunt May carefully asks “What did you say?” 

“I told her no. I don’t want her to constantly be in danger. But. . .” 

May sighs, knowing what he was going to say. She knew these two like the back of her hands. Taking a seat where (y/n) had once been, Aunt May stares at the posters Peter had in his room. “As independent as she’s always been, (y/n)’s followed you constantly. It was so cute when you guys were toddlers. Now. . . it could get her killed. If her mind is set on this you know as well as I do that she won’t give up. She’s never been a quitter.” 

“It’s her most annoying trait.” Peter admits with a small smile. 

After a moment to think, Aunt May adds “Thinking about it now I guess it really wouldn’t be that bad of an idea. You can protect one another.” 

“That was her reasoning.” 

“To lose both of you. . .” Her voice wavers. “I don’t think I could bear it, Peter.” Dark eyes glisten as they glaze over from tears. Peter and (y/n) were very much May’s own children. She raised them. Held Peter when he was scared and put cute cartoon band-aids on (y/n)’s owies. In elementary school she would send them off with sack lunches that were obviously made with the utmost love and care. It was hard for May to let Peter “intern” for Tony Stark, as she called it. Now (y/n) wanted to follow her brother into the throes of peril. 

Peter didn’t want to admit it, but (y/n) would be a great addition to the Avengers. Probably better than he was. If anything happened to her though. . . He would blame himself to no end. “What do I do, Aunt May?” 

She gets up to put a hand on Peter’s head. “I don’t know kiddo. Whatever you decide on though, make sure you make up with your sister. It’s weird to see you two not getting along.” 

“I will.” He promises. There was nothing worse than when (y/n) was upset with him. Once Aunt May was gone, Peter collected his wallet and jacket. He knew where his sister was. Any time she was upset or stressed she would always get (favorite snack). 

Fast walking down the street he stops in front of the convenience store, detecting the small bobbing of (y/n)’s head as she weaved through the aisles. 

A ‘big bong’ sound chirped as Peter walked in. The bright fluorescent lighting inside made him squint slightly until his eyes adjusted. (y/n) was already stepping up to the counter, her treasure in her hands. Hastily Peter grabs a pack of Red Vines and quickly places it on the counter next to (y/n)’s item. She jumps, obviously startled by the sudden appearance of her brother. 

The cashier looks between the two of them, slightly confused before Peter takes out his wallet. “It’s on me.” 

(y/n) bites her lip and looks away as her brother pays for their snacks. “Thank you.” 

Pocketing his change, he replies “It’s nothing. Let's go home and chow down.” 

The walk back was a silent one, nerves rendering Peter speechless as he puts together in his mind what to say. He never felt nervous around his sister, it was always around MJ that he felt like this. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He started off. First things first was to make amends. “And for not being around much to hang out with you.” 

“I know Peter.” She smiles up weakly. I know. I just hate the thought of you fighting bad guys while I ‘m stuck at home worrying about you. What if one day you don’t come back?” 

There was always the possibility that Peter might die in his line of work. He acknowledged that the very moment Tony gave him his new spider suit to fight alongside him. He was scared of that. Dying and not being able to see (y/n) ever again. To die alone. Now that was a terrifying thing for someone who has always had his sister by his side. 

Peter took a deep breath and stopped. (y/n) halted and turned back to look at her twin. “I know how much you want to do this with me. I have this fear of you dying in front of me and it being all my fault.” 

He feels a small hand gingerly hold onto his own. (y/n) is looking up at him with big eyes, eyes that reflected all of his worries. “You’ll be there with me though. If the worst does happen, at least we’ll have the other there.” 

Peter did always have a hard time saying ‘no’ to his sister. His shoulders slouch in defeat, his will power depleted. “Let me talk to Mr. Stark about it, then we’ll see.” 

Immediately her face shines as she throws her arms around his thin frame, making him stumble backward. “Okay! I’ll accept that. Thank you, Peter!” 

Peter lays his head on top of (y/n)’s, smiling to himself and encircling his own arms around her. He just hoped he wouldn’t end up regretting his decision.


End file.
